Wherever you are
by Ikeuchi Mina
Summary: "Dices...que te quedarás conmigo?" "no te dejaré nunca" ". . ." "por favor, superaremos esto juntos" "vete" "Pero..." "¡QUE TE LARGUES!". Lágrimas rodaron por su rostro al ver como el hombre al que amaba se consumía a si mismo. / SasuSaku / AU /
1. Chapter 1

Era un día cualquiera en Tokio cuando una pareja se encontraba de vuelta a su hogar después de haber comprado los pasajes de avión para sus vacaciones en Kyoto

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic…

En parte es para que sepan que aun sigo viva… y que las actualizaciones de las otras dos historias están en camino.

Este fic está dedicado a una amiga muy especial… que en unos pocos meses se irá a vivir al otro extremo del país…. Si… tú que estas leyendo esto ahora xD va para ti…

TT tkm!!

Y también para todas las personas que han estado esperando actualización TT (incluyéndote x'D) lamento mucho la demora tan grande.

Bueno… los dejo con el fic… espero que les guste el comienzo

**Declaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia y su contenido, que está hecha sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**-Wherever you are-**

**--**

**1º**

Era un día cualquiera en Tokio cuando una pareja se encontraba de vuelta a su hogar después de haber comprado los pasajes de avión para sus vacaciones en Kyoto. Habían tenido que ir caminando ya que el lugar quedaba relativamente cerca, además de que el mejor amigo del chico, Naruto, le había estampado el auto contra un poste hace algunos días y había quedado inservible por las próximas dos semanas.

-Sasuke-kun- llamó la chica a su novio, este emitió un sonido con la garganta indicándole que la escuchaba. –Será mejor que volvamos en autobús, ya está anocheciendo y estoy muy cansada como para volver a casa caminando… onegai- dijo lo último con una dulce sonrisa. Sasuke la miró y como siempre, no puedo decirle que no a esa sonrisa.

-Como quieras- dijo pasando su brazo por su cintura y acercándola más a él. –Pero esas cosas son peligrosas, nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar en ellos… no te alejes de mi- dijo lo último en un susurro.

Sakura lo volvió a ver aun con su sonrisa, le encantaba ver a su Sasuke así de sobre protector, definitivamente le amaba y nunca se separaría de él… pasase lo que pasase…

Detuvo sus pensamientos al notar que ya habían llegado a la parada de autobuses.

Sabía que Sasuke no era muy adepto a esas cosas, el siempre se movilizaba en su auto, no le gustaban los autobuses, decía que eran poco seguros, olían mal, tardaban demasiado y siempre se subían delincuentes a robar en ellos.

Ella en cambio estaba acostumbrada, siempre que estaba sola se movilizaba en ellos, aunque Sasuke siempre la criticara por eso y la regañara por no llamarlo y así poder ir a buscarla. Ella siempre le decía con una sonrisa y un tono burlón que no podía salirse de la empresa de su padre cada vez que ella necesitara ir a algún lugar…

Se sentaron en los asientos de la parada y esperaron a que llegara el dichoso autobús, Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y este apretó un poco más el agarre de su cintura, comenzaba a hacer frío. Estuvieron así hasta que el autobús llegó.

Sasuke se levantó y junto con Sakura se subieron, el pago su pasaje en la maquina que estaba junto a la entrada, Sakura sacó una tarjeta de su bolso y la pasó por el sensor para así poder pasar.

En ese momento la pelirrosa notó que el conductor la miraba con el seño fruncido, hasta había soltado el volante para voltear a verla. Iba a preguntarle que sucedía cuando sintió que Sasuke la tomaba del brazo para llevarla a un asiento en la parte de atrás, impidiendo que se involucrara innecesariamente con aquel conductor, mientras lo miraba molesto por como observaba a su novia.

Fue en ese momento cuando todo comenzó.

Aquel hombre comenzó a gritarles que eran unos sinvergüenzas, unos aprovechados y más improperios, a Sasuke le dijo algo de _con esa pinta de ricachón y no puedes pagarle el pasaje a tu novia. _Ahí lo comprendió, Sakura había pagado su pasaje con el pase de la universidad, el cual hacía que el monto fuera menor. Seguramente el tipo había pensado que era el pase de los escolares, aquellos que prácticamente no pagaban.

Sasuke siguió tirando de su brazo, ignorando sorprendentemente al sujeto…

-Solo ignóralo… no vale la pena responderle- dijo con seriedad. Sakura lo miró extrañada, Sasuke no era de los que dejaban pasar un insulto así como si nada. Seguro era porque se encontraba con ella y no quería problemas en ese momento. Volvió a sonreír.

Se sentaron en uno de los últimos asientos, lo más alejado posible del conductor, hasta que llegaron al punto donde debían bajarse. Tocaron el interruptor que le indicaba al conductor que debía detenerse, este bajo la velocidad y cuando estaba por parar, apretó el freno hasta el fondo, provocando que el autobús parara bruscamente, haciendo que la pelirrosa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, Sasuke apenas había alcanzado a sujetarse y no había podido tomar la mano de sakura a tiempo.

Se acercó a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse y fue ahí cuando noto la sangre que resbalaba por su frente.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó alarmado.

-Si… no te preocupes, solo fue un golpecito- dijo la pelirrosa intentando tranquilizarlo, sin conseguirlo obviamente…

-Baja y cruza la calle… espérame ahí- dijo mirando hacia la parte delantera del autobús, donde estaba aquel sujeto mirándolos con una sonrisa. Sakura iba a decirle que lo dejara, pero al ver su mirada furiosa decidió no abrir la boca. Sasuke no aguantaría algo más que un insulto…

Bajó rápidamente y volteó para ver a Sasuke, estaba gritándole al conductor y este le respondía en el mismo tono y con agresividad.

Sasuke, de un codazo, rompió el espejo retrovisor y se dispuso a bajar. En ese momento Sakura ya había llegado al otro lado de la calle, pero escuchó algo, algo que la hizo voltear sobre sus talones asustada. El autobús aun seguía ahí, pero luego vio como aceleraba repentinamente y siguiéndolo con la mirada, vio como desaparecía al doblar por una esquina.

Más confundida que asustada, volteó a ver la parada de buses donde debería estar Sasuke, pero lo que vio la dejó paralizada, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y fue perdiendo el color de su rostro hasta quedar exageradamente pálida.

Ahí lo vio, ahí estaba él, tirado en el piso boca abajo, sin moverse, y como algo rojo comenzaba a rodearlo alrededor de su cabeza…

-¡¡SASUKEEEEE!!-

-

-

Continuará…

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Espero que les haya gustado el capi :)

y ojala no me odien mucho por la parte en que se me ocurrió terminarlo x'D

Ahora mismo me pongo a terminar la conti de los 3 fics (aprovechando el tiempo y que mi inspiración por fin se digno en volver) xD

--

Reviews? (recuerden que dependo de ellos TT)

:)

besos!!


	2. Chapter 2

-

Como lo he prometido… aquí el capítulo dos!

Gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior… espero que este también les guste :)

Disfruten de la lectura!

**Declaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia y su contenido, que está hecha sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU. (Por ahora solo eso xD)

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

-

**-Wherever you are-**

**--**

**2º**

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y un extraño cansancio. Se sentó con algo de dificultad en aquella cama e intentó distinguir en donde se encontraba, solo habían cosas blancas a su alrededor, incluida la cama. Eso debía de ser… la habitación de un hospital.

Se llevó la mano a la cara tratando de recordar como había llegado a ese lugar. Su mente aun estaba dormida. En eso notó el parche que tenía puesto en su frente… ¿Por qué tenía eso puesto...?

Se estremeció al sentir una brisa helada, giró el rostro para ver de donde provenía. La ventana estaba abierta, se levantó para cerrarla.

En ese momento notó que no traía puesta su chaqueta y solo tenía una delgada camiseta. Se acercó hasta la ventana para cerrarla y al hacerlo miró el cielo, era de noche, y estaba por lo menos en el cuarto piso de aquel lugar.

Volteó para seguir buscando alguna cosa que le hiciera saber por qué estaba ahí. Miró por toda la habitación abrazándose a sí misma hasta que reparó en algo sobre una silla, era su chaqueta.

Se acercó para tomarla y ponérsela, pero al levantarla notó que estaba manchada en gran parte por algo oscuro, pudo notarlo enseguida ya que la prenda era blanca.

Agudizó un poco más la vista a causa de la oscuridad para poder distinguir qué es lo que era.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquella cosa oscura y áspera era… sangre. Su chaqueta estaba cubierta de sangre.

Pero no estaba herida. Entonces… ¿De quién era esa sangre?

Abrió aun más los ojos, si es que era posible, al recordarlo todo. Volvió a tomar ese tono pálido tan preocupante en su rostro.

Lo recordó todo de golpe…

-

**Flash Back.**

-

_-¡¡SASUKE!!-_

_Sintió como su mundo se detenía, el pelinegro seguía tirado en el suelo y ella no podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían. Personas desconocidas se acercaban al chico, otras gritaban que alguien llamara a una ambulancia mientras que más curiosos rodeaban el cuerpo del pelinegro impidiéndole el poder verle._

_Fue ahí cuando pudo sentir sus piernas denuevo, apenas reaccionó, corrió hacia su novio no importándole el tráfico que había en ese momento y cruzando la calle si mirar a los lados provocando más de un frenazo._

_Se hizo espacio entre la muchedumbre apartando a quienes se cruzaban y tirándose junto a Sasuke. Lo habían volteado, y podía ver como parte de su rostro, cuello y pecho estaban cubiertos de sangre. Comenzó a llorar._

_Tocó con suavidad su rostro apartándole unos mechones mientras intentaba contener los sollozos. Ya no sentía a nadie a su alrededor, solo estaban ella y él._

_-Sasuke… kun- dijo con la voz ahogada en llanto -…despierta-_

_Sorprendentemente el moreno abrió los ojos y luego su boca con dificultad, se notaba a leguas que tenía dificultades para respirar. Lo vio vagar su mirada por los alrededores, desorientado, hasta que se topó con dos orbes esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas._

_-Sa-sakura… - dijo con dificultad -¿que…- _

_-Tranquilo… estoy aquí contigo, no hables por favor… todo estará bien- le dijo con una voz suave pero cargada de ansiedad._

_-yo…- _

_-¡Sasuke!- gritó al ver como cerraba sus ojos -… onegai… abre los ojos- decía derramando lágrimas nuevamente._

_Se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo en el suelo, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho, manchándola._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición llorando, pero reaccionó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó para ver de quién se trataba, era un hombre con ropas de paramédico y un maletín en su otra mano. Había otro hombre vestido igual que él a su lado._

_-Señorita, por favor, necesito que se aparte para poder ver al joven- _

_Sakura le hizo caso sin decir nada, viendo como esos hombres revisaban a Sasuke. Estaba sentada junto a ellos sin hacer ni decir nada._

_-No puedo ver la herida, voltéalo y rásgale la camisa- ordenó uno de ellos._

_El otro obedeció enseguida, con extremo cuidado volteó el cuerpo de Sasuke y con unas tijeras cortó la tela de su camisa alrededor de donde se suponía estaba la herida._

_Se llevó las manos a la boca y miró con horror como justo donde terminaba su cuello, en su espalda, había un pequeñísimo agujero por donde seguía brotando sangre._

_Uno de los hombres tapó la herida para detener la hemorragia, mientras el otro le ponía una mascara de respiración artificial, y un tercer hombre llegó con una camilla. Entre los tres subieron a Sasuke en ella dejándolo boca abajo. _

_Sakura seguía en el suelo._

_-Señorita, ¿Usted venía con él?- preguntó el mismo paramédico que le había hablado la primera vez. La pelirrosa solo asintió. –Puede venir con nosotros- dijo algo preocupado mientras la ambulancia que estaba junto a la muchedumbre se disponía a partir._

_Sakura no respondió, solo se levantó con algo de dificultad del suelo y siguió a aquel hombre hasta el interior de la ambulancia, donde volvió a ver a Sasuke con la espalda cubierta de sangre. Sintió que se desmayaría._

_Se acercó tanto como pudo mientras los paramédicos no dejaban de ocuparse de él. No podía hacer nada más que mirar cómo respiraba con dificultad y cómo la herida en su espalda no paraba de sangrar. Jamás en su vida lo había visto en un estado tan deplorable. Arrugó el entrecejo con dolor y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar ponerse a llorar denuevo… ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto…? _

_No dejó de mirar por un segundo su rostro crispado por el sufrimiento hasta que llegaron al hospital. La ambulancia se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron con brusquedad para dar paso a la camilla donde se encontraba Sasuke._

_Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido para Sakura._

_Ella corría tras la camilla de camino a urgencias y de pronto uno de los médicos que habían llegado al lugar exclamó algo cuando llegaron a la sala._

_-A perdido mucha sangre... ¡Rápido! ¡Su corazón!-_

_Esto provocó que la misma Sakura diera un grito ahogado llamando la atención de los demás médicos que rodeaban la camilla._

_-¡Sáquenla de aquí! ¡Y ustedes dense prisa! ¡Traigan el Desfibrilador!- exclamó el doctor que parecía ser el que estaba a cargo._

_-¡¡NOOO!!- gritó acercándose desesperada al cuerpo del pelinegro._

_-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Sáquenla de aquí!- volvió a exclamar el hombre._

_Dos enfermeras y un hombre la tomaron para sacarla de la sala a la fuerza mientras otras dos personas acercaban la maquina de reanimación hacia el Doctor para que este tomara las paletas cubiertas de gel y las pusiera en el pecho del moreno para enviarle corriente a su cuerpo, provocando que su pecho se levantara de forma brusca. _

_Sakura vio como su pecho se levantaba y volvía a desplomarse en la camilla. Volvió a gritar desesperada. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas contra el hombre que la sujetaba desde atrás para liberarse de su agarre, pero no podía. _

_Gritaba y pataleaba aun más cuando veía que la sacaban por completo de la sala de urgencias, perdiendo de vista a Sasuke. Se desesperó y comenzó a gritar como una desquiciada en cuanto lo perdió de vista por completo. _

_Una de las dos enfermeras que ayudaban al hombre a sujetarla se alejó para volver después de unos segundos con una jeringa en su mano. Le estiraron el brazo sin mayores dificultades para inyectarle el líquido. Sakura no prestaba atención a eso, solo tenía la vista fija en las puertas de la sala de urgencias y luchaba para librarse del agarre de su cintura._

_Comenzó a perder fuerzas paulatinamente, mientras seguía forcejeando y gritando. Su vista se fue nublando y sus gritos se convirtieron en débiles gemidos lastimosos. No perdió de vista las puertas de la sala hasta que su vista se oscureció por completo. Casi no sentía su cuerpo, solo podía notar como alguien la tomaba en brazos y caminaba apresuradamente._

_Después de eso… nada._

_-_

**Fin Flash Back.**

-

Apretó con fuerzas la chaqueta entre sus manos y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente después de haberlo recordado todo.

Sasuke.

¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaba vivo?...

Un centenar de preguntas se vinieron a su mente de golpe. Dejó caer la chaqueta y corrió hacia la puerta de aquella habitación como si su vida dependiese de ello. Abrió la puerta de par en par, encontrándose con un iluminado pasillo que la dejó aturdida por unos escasos segundos, pero en cuanto se recuperó comenzó a correr nuevamente desesperada.

¡¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?!

-

-

-

Continuará…

-

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

-

Hasta aquí por ahora! xD … espero que les haya gustado el capi

ejem…. y creo que lo he vuelto a cortar en una parte poco adecuada… oO x'D

Gracias denuevo por los reviews!!

Recuerden dejarme uno también en este capi :) ya saben… dependo de ellos T-T son mi fuente de inspiración **más importante**!!

Díganme que opinan de este capi y si quieren que continué este fic.

Que estén bien!! Saludos!!

Aniichan15

-

**Siguiente actualización: 3- Cruel Destino**

**Después: 12- Un secuestro y un amor**


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento enormemente la descomunal demora, de verdad no tengo perdón, pero ahora me e puesto en campaña para darle continuación a todas mis historias :)

Este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste.

Las mismas advertencias y declaimer que siempre…

_Disfruten_

.

.

.

.

**-Wherever you are-**

**3º**

.

.

Si no fuera porque la sujetaron por la cintura, hubiera caído de espaldas al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Acababa de chocar con alguien por girar en la esquina de un pasillo y no ver quién venía por la dirección contraria.

En su búsqueda, había llegado sin proponérselo a la sala de esperas del hospital. En ella solo se encontraban personas desconocidas, algunas paseándose de un lugar a otro, otras sentadas con expresiones afligidas en sus rostros y otras más a las que no les importaba mostrar su dolor llorando en el hombro de otro.

-Sakura-

Al escuchar su nombre levantó la vista aun estando aturdida para encontrarse con un rostro muy familiar frente a ella.

Ojos y cabello negro, rostro pálido y ojeras profundas, más marcadas de lo nomal. Lo conocía muy bien, desde la infancia había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en la casa de los Uchiha, donde vivían ambos hermanos, jugaba con ellos y con Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, aunque Itachi no estaba siempre con ellos debido a la diferencia de edad, era cinco años mayor, eso además de sus responsabilidades en la preparatoria y en la empresa de su familia.

Iba vestido con una camisa azul con los primeros botones abiertos y sin corbata, además de unos pantalones y zapatos negros, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja. Se notaba que había salido apresurado desde la oficina donde él y su hermano trabajaban con su padre.

-¿I-Itachi?- preguntó con voz ahogada.

-¿Estás bien?- le devolvió la pregunta el chico, mirándola preocupado. Terminó de levantarla completamente, pero aun la sujetaba por los hombros como si fuera a desplomarse de un momento a otro, la chica tenía el rostro blanco como la cal y no lograba fijar la vista en nada por más de dos segundos.

-S-Sasuke… ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó la pelirrosa en un susurro, fijando su completa atención en el moreno. Lo tomó con ambas manos de la camisa y se acercó más a él -¿Dónde está? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?-

-Sakura, tranquilízate- le calmó Itachi, llevando sus manos hacia las de la chica en su camisa y apretándolas levemente, logrando que fuera soltando paulatinamente su agarre –Has estado dormida por unas cuantas horas, te han dado un tranquilizante-

-Por favor…- le dijo angustiada tras escucharlo, soltando la primera lágrima –No me digas que está… que está…- no pudo terminar la oración, mordió su labio y bajó la mirada.

-No- se apresuró a decir el chico –Sakura no, Sasuke está vivo-

Levantó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos –Quiero verlo, por favor llévame con él- le pidió volviendo a apretar su camisa. –Necesito verlo, ¡Fue todo por mi culpa!- insistió, llorando.

Itachi la miró preocupado, la chica estaba muy alterada y no dejaba de respirar con dificultad a causa del llanto y la angustia.

La abrazó, estaba apunto de desplomarse.

-Lo siento- le dijo despacio –No puedo llevarte con él ahora, está…- no pudo terminar al sentir a la chica tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Tengo que verlo!- exclamó en un sollozo al sentir que Itachi no soltaba su agarre.

-No puedes verlo ahora- insistió el chico, sin soltarla –Está en cirugía-

Eso detuvo todo movimiento.

Se alejó de ella para verla a la cara, pero solo se encontró una mirada perdida llena de lágrimas. Se preocupó aun más.

-Él estará bien- le dijo agarrando su rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que la chica volviera a fijar su mirada en él. –Estará bien- insistió.

-Fue mi culpa- murmuró Sakura sin moverse, cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran.

-Deja de decir tonterías- le dijo el chico. –Ya atraparon al responsable- comenzó a explicarle, en un intento de hacer que reaccionara –Los mismos pasajeros que iban en el autobús hicieron que se detuviera y lo mantuvieron quieto hasta que llegó la policía- siguió diciendo, ésta vez desviando su mirada oscura hacia un lado –Era un maldito enfermo... pero no hay que preocuparse más por él- dijo lo último volviendo a mirar a la pelirrosa.

Ésta estaba sorprendida, al parecer había logrado hacer que desviara su atención.

Se quedó en silencio un momento hasta que volvió a susurrar con más calma -¿Cuándo puedo verlo?-

Itachi suspiró, un poco más tranquilo. Sonrió y le respondió.

-El doctor saldrá en cualquier…- no pudo terminar al escuchar que lo llamaban por su nombre desde algún lugar tras él. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con el doctor con el que había hablado antes de la cirugía. Llevaba el traje verde con gorro típico que utilizaban en cualquier intervención y una mascarilla del mismo color que llevaba baja en el cuello. –Aquí estoy- le dijo en voz alta, el doctor fijó su mirada en el pelinegro y comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

Sakura se pegó a su lado muy tensa, atenta a lo que sea que fuera a decir el hombre.

-Buenas noches- dijo el doctor hacia ambos.

Itachi le respondió el saludo, Sakura solo pudo darle un intento de sonrisa. El Hombre la miró comprensivo, luego centró su atención en Itachi.

-El muchacho está estable, su vida ya no corre peligro- apenas dijo esto, la pelirrosa soltó un sonoro suspiro a la vez que sollozaba y pegaba su frente en el brazo de Itachi, éste le pasó el brazo por los hombros. –Pero…-

_No podía ser tan perfecto._

Ambos, Itachi y Sakura, clavaron la mirada en el rostro del doctor, esperando lo que diría a continuación.

-Han habido algunas… complicaciones- siguió diciendo el médico, desviando la mirada hacia los papeles que llevaba en las manos y sin alcanzar a ver cómo ambos rostros frente a él perdían el color –El disparo dio en un punto crítico en el inicio de su columna vertebral- levantó la mirada tras decir esto, solo para encontrarse la sorpresa y el miedo en iguales proporciones en el rostro de la chica y la mirada seria y oscurecida del chico, quien había fruncido el seño y los labios. Los miró con tristeza, reavivando al doble el miedo de la pelirrosa, quien se llevó una mano a la boca –Él podrá tener una vida lo más normal posible poniendo de su parte, deberá dejar de hacer ciertas cosas, mientras que otras no tendrá por que abandonarlas, tendrá que…- comenzó a explicar, dejando pasmados a los que lo escuchaban, aunque no pudo seguir continuando al sentir que lo tomaban por el cuello de su traje y lo asían hacia un cuerpo más grande que el suyo, Itachi lo había sujetado.

-Díganos de una vez qué… le pasa a mi hermano- le exigió el chico con la voz cargada de aprensión y enfado.

-Su hermano quedará tetrapléjico- dijo el doctor, sin hacer el mínimo intento de soltarse del agarre del moreno.

No tuvo que hacerlo.

Sintió que el agarre se desvanecía y quedaba en libertad. El Uchiha había retrocedido los dos pasos que había avanzado para sujetarlo y quedó a la misma altura que la pelirrosa nuevamente.

Ambos tenían expresiones de shock, no habían asimilado aun la noticia.

-Se trata de una lesión medular incompleta del tipo C- continuó diciendo el doctor, más por querer hacer salir a ambos de la impresión y que entendieran bien qué le había sucedido al Uchiha menor –Hay una preservación de la sensibilidad y la fuerza por debajo del nivel de la lesión, pero los músculos se encuentran débiles y se consideran no funcionales- ambos chicos aun no reaccionaban, hizo un último intento –Podrá sentir, pero no podrá moverse… lo siento mucho- decidió dejar las cosas hasta ahí y retirarse, era mejor no seguir cargándoles más con la horrible noticia. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras las puertas de emergencias, las mismas que había visto la pelirrosa antes de quedar inconsciente la primera vez.

Estuvieron un minuto completo en silencio, procesando en sus cabezas la información que acababan de recibir del doctor. El Uchiha fue el primero en salir del estupor, con la mirada cargada de dolor volteó su rostro para ver a la pelirrosa, quien aun se encontraba con la mirada perdida y sin lágrimas. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la chica explotara.

Alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayera de rodillas en el suelo soltando a la vez un espantoso grito de dolor, llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala, las cuales desviaron sus miradas nuevamente y dejaron de verla por la infinita tristeza que transmitía aquella imagen.

Itachi se arrodilló junto a ella en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarla, mientras la pelirrosa lo agarraba con fuerza de la camisa y no dejaba de soltar sollozos de angustia y pesar.

-¡Es mi culpa!- no dejaba de gritar la chica, golpeando a la vez el pecho del moreno. Este no la detenía, aquellos golpes hacían que mantuviera la cabeza fría y no se desmoronara al igual que Sakura. No podía hacerlo, no con ella en esas condiciones.

De pronto la pelirrosa hizo el esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, lográndolo solo con la ayuda de Itachi. Había dejado de llorar de un momento a otro y miraba fijamente con ojos muy abiertos las puertas por donde había entrado anteriormente el médico que les había dado la noticia.

El Uchiha, aun aturdido, no pudo reaccionar ante el empujón que le dio la chica para hacerlo a un lado, ni menos aun cuando la vio corriendo e internándose por aquellas puertas de emergencias. Sin Sakura junto a él, no pudo resistirlo más.

Se volvió a desmoronar en medio del pasillo, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Por otra parte, la chica seguía corriendo con el corazón pulsándole en la garganta, sin dejar de darle algún empollón a más de una enfermera, quienes volteaban a verla confundidas.

Buscaba a Sasuke.

No por nada estaba en su último año de medicina, conocía bien aquellos pasillos y se guió directamente hacia el ala en donde dejaban a los recién intervenidos en operación.

Llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto en donde sabría que estaría él.

Reuniendo valor, empujó la puerta para entrar, encontrándose con la imagen que quedaría marcada en su corazón por el resto de su vida, la que la atormentaría en sueños culpándola de algo que no había sido por su causa.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, recostado en la camilla de hospital, lleno de tubos y cables por todas partes y una mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro. Tenía vendado desde el cuello hasta la mitad del tórax. Pero fuera de todo eso, era su rostro el que más había llamado su atención, estaba pálido y ojeroso, con una expresión crispada por el dolor. Aunque estuviera dormido, podía saber que hasta en sueños sufría.

Eso fue lo que más le rompió el corazón.

Se acercó a él despacio, llegando a su lado y guiando su mano hasta su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con infinita ternura y cuidado, temiendo hacerle más daño. Volvió a llorar con tristeza a la vez que le susurraba –Perdóname Sasuke… perdóname amor-

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

_**.Sin lectores, una historia deja de existir.**_

.

_opiniones/críticas/sugerencias/etc_

.

¿Reviews?

.


End file.
